


The Foot Fetish

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes you do something you don't like, and that's when you and your partner will need each other most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foot Fetish

Fenton gagged into the toilet, and Phantom winced in sympathy. The ghost shifted from leg to leg, the chill of the linoleum easily felt against his bare feet.

“I know we had that talk about trying everything once, but…” Phantom cringed as he was rewarded with more gagging and heaving from the human. “I don’t… let’s just – let’s _not_. With that. Again. I mean, I thought it would be… bland. Like, not something either of us hated, but not one we really liked. I didn’t think – didn’t _know_ …”

Words failed him, and all the ghost could do was just be there, holding Fenton steady, rubbing his back and offering up water, a breath mint, and some pepto to settle his stomach. Giving comfort after was something neither of them really considered, but at times like this, it really drove home the point that safety wasn’t just physical, but emotional.


End file.
